


Yes, Mistress

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, D/s, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's a fierce bitch, but Jon, Spencer, and Ryan are THE bitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, this came from the simple idea of Brendon in a miniskirt. Unfortunately, I don't remember who gave me the idea. So yeah.

Everyone always asks me why I'm so flamboyant, so feminine. They're so concerned with whether or not I'm gay, if I'm having sex with one of the guys. "Oh, but he's had a girlfriend; he's had sex with a girl, he can't be completely gay," some of them argue. "Maybe he's just bi or metrosexual."

God, if they only knew.

"Come out, come out, Brendon!" Spencer called from the hotel room.

"Yeah, you've been in the bathroom for nearly twenty minutes," Ryan added, sounding only mildly annoyed.

"Fuck off, you guys," I called back, taking a last look in the mirror and adjusting myself. "I'd like to see you learn how to put on stockings in three seconds flat without getting a run in them or falling on your ass."

"Ah, don't really want to, I can live without that experience," Jon replied.

"Please come out, B? You're killing us out here," Ryan pleaded, and I bit my lip when my cock twitched at the thought of torturing them.

"Alright," I muttered, smoothing down my black miniskirt before opening the door.

The three of them were seated just where I left them; all in a row on the edge of the bed, naked and handcuffed, each of them in a similar stage of semi-hardness. Each of them had a different reaction when I entered the room, subtle as they were. Jon, the most obedient of the three, let his eyes rake up and down my body, licking his lips. Spencer, second to me in the art of facial expressions, could only swallow and stare longingly, his eyes already glazed over with want. Ryan, my little wannabe bad boy who was predictable to a "T," squirmed in his spot, bottom lip caught between his teeth, making the metal links on his handcuffs click together.

"Oh, you boys look so beautiful when you're sitting there, ready and waiting for little ol' me," I purred, coyly fingering the hem of my skirt. "If I take off your handcuffs, will you behave?"

The three of them replied in unison and I smiled, plucking the keys out of the breast pocket in my blouse. I swaggered over to Spencer first, straddling him and reaching around him to blindly unlock the cuffs. He nosed under my jaw, pressing a soft kiss below my ear, and trailed his hands up my thighs when they were free, stopping at mid-thigh where my stockings ended.

"Good boy," I muttered, letting him have a quick kiss before standing again and moving to Jon. I repeated this process and Jon, ever so obedient, kept his hands on my knees as he pressed his lips to my jaw. Rewarding him with a kiss as well, I then went to Ryan, who was shaking with anticipation.

"Brendon...," he breathed as I straddled him, and I froze, looking him right in the eye.

"What did you call me?"

Ryan swallowed, eyes growing wide. "I'm sorry, Mistress, I-I forgot-"

"You forgot?" I repeated, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back. "Then perhaps I need to remind you."

"Please, Mistress, no. I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise, Mistress," he begged, letting his head follow my hand to keep from getting his hair ripped out.

"Twenty more minutes," I growled, letting go of his hair and standing, pulling him up by the arm and dragging him to the corner of the room. "Don't you move."

Ryan whimpered slightly, but didn't say anymore, obediently standing with his nose in the corner.

"Spencer," I purred, turning back to the bed. "Spencer, love, you've been doing so well lately. I think you deserve a reward."

Spencer sat up a little straighter at that, his blue eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I stepped in front of him then, lifting part of my skirt to show the lacy edge of my black panties.

"Yes, Mistress," he replied almost immediately, trailing his hands up my thighs and under my skirt, hooking his fingers in the waistband of my panties. I placed my hands on his shoulders to steady myself as he then pulled them down and I carefully stepped out of them. Freed from the tight lace, my cock was peeking out from under my tiny skirt, hard and ready.

"Go ahead and lay back on the bed, Spence," I murmured as seductively as possible, trailing my hands down his chest and stomach to briefly stroke his cock before letting him move. I followed him and straddled his hips, turning my head to look at Jon. "Jon, prep me."

"Yes, Mistress," he replied with a nod, grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand and moving behind me. He pushed my skirt up to reveal my bare ass, tracing his fingers around the base of the butt plug I had been wearing all day. Reaching under me, Jon made sure Spencer was hard before rolling the condom onto him and coating his cock with lube. Jon then took hold of the butt plug and pulled it out with a practiced force, moving away to throw away the condom on it and set it on the nightstand.

"Ryan," I barked, positioning myself over Spencer. "If you would like to watch, you may turn around now. No moving other than that."

"Yes, Mistress." I heard Ryan's feet shuffle around on the carpet and still again.

"Jon, you know the rules."

"Yes, Mistress."

I lowered myself onto Spencer then, sighing once he was all the way in. I only took a moment to adjust before I began to move, pushing up almost all the way before dropping back down, my hands braced against Spencer's soft belly. His hands were gripped tight around my hips, just under the fabric of my skirt, and I could feel Jon and Ryan's eyes all over me.

To give them more of a show, I leaned forward and tilted my hips so that they could more easily see Spencer disappearing inside of me. Spencer gasped at my shift in angle, his hips bucking up harder against my thrusts. I could practically hear Ryan's increased heart rate and breathing all the way across the room, could feel the tension in the air around Jon, demonstrating intense self-control by not touching himself.

"Jon," I barked, but it sounded a lot breathier than I had hoped. "Get the ring."

"Yes, Mistress."

I sat up far enough for Jon to snap the thin leather strap around my cock, his fingers trailing up to my waist before disappearing. I groaned at the pressure, losing myself for a moment in the feel of Spencer's cock in my ass, his strong fingers digging into my hips. His breathing had become ragged and he was controlling most of my movement by then.

"Mistress... may I come, please?" Spencer whimpered, his rhythm going sloppy, his nails digging into my skin as he tried to hold back until I gave him permission.

"Yes, you may," I whispered, leaning forward to swallow his moans in a kiss, purposely clenching around him and making him moan louder.

He pulled away and let go of my hips once he was finished, and I climbed off of him. Almost immediately, like the well-trained puppy I had made him, he sat up and crawled out of the bed, tossing the condom in the trash on his way to the bathroom to clean off.

"Jon," I purred then, turning to him where he sat on the edge of the bed. "Get ready."

"Yes, Mistress," he answered, grabbing a condom for himself and lying down where Spencer had been previously. He swiftly rolled it on, coated his cock with lube, and patiently waited for me.

"You're such a good boy, Jon," I crooned, pressing light kisses up his stomach as I straddled him. I trailed up to his mouth, kissing him deeply as I blindly guided him in. I pulled back after a moment, stilling.

"Ryan."

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Come here."

"Yes, Mistress." I heard Ryan's feet shuffle across the carpet before he appeared at the side of the bed.

"Turn around," I continued, pulling the handcuff key out of my shirt pocket.

He obeyed, presenting me with his bound wrists, and I easily unlocked and removed the cuffs, setting them aside.

"Get yourself ready and get over here," I ordered then, turning back to Jon just as Spencer returned and lay next to us, looking up at me with sated blue eyes.

"Yes, Mistress."

I raised up and let gravity push me back down on Jon's cock a couple of times to tease him as we waited on Ryan, running my hands along Jon's sides. Finally, Ryan crawled up behind me, placing his knees between mine and Jon's thighs and resting his left hand on my lower back. A finger found where Jon and I met and gently pushed in alongside Jon's cock. Ryan gradually stretched me up to four fingers with Jon's cock before pulling them out and positioning himself.

"Come on, Ryan," I panted, nodding at Spencer when he cautiously touched my knee, silently asking to run his hand along my thigh.

Ryan slowly began to push in, making all three of us groan as he breached the tight ring of muscle. He slid in to the hilt, wrapping a skinny arm around my chest and breathing hot against the back of my neck. My fingers curled tight around Jon's biceps, a choked off whimper escaping my lips, and I just felt so full with both Ryan and Jon inside of me at once.

It was Jon who picked up the rhythm first, lifting my hips and pulling out before slamming back in just as Ryan pulled out, making it so that one of their cocks was filling me at any given time; just the way I liked it. All I could really do was cling to Jon's chest and moan every time Ryan grazed my prostate, so sensitive from being held at the very edge of orgasm by the cock ring. Jon's beard was scratchy where he pressed soft kisses to my temple and Ryan's mouth was hot and wet against my neck.

"Mistress... please, let me come... please," Ryan gasped into my hair, his whole body shaking with how close he was.

"Uh huh," I muttered back between moans, unable to form a coherent sentence anymore.

Ryan clung tight, his mouth open and panting against the back of my neck, and groaned as he thrusted through his climax. After a moment, he stilled and pulled away, rolling off the bed to go clean off in the bathroom.

Suddenly, Jon pulled out of me as well and flipped me over onto my back, looming over me with a grin.

"My turn, bitch."

He grabbed the knot in the front of my blouse and tugged it apart, manhandling me to get it off my shoulders and fling it across the room. Next, he ripped the skirt off, the velcro closure making it sound fairly convincing, and tossed it in the same direction as the shirt. He then moved to my three inch heels, unbuckling the clasp and pulling them off, shoving them aside before pulling off my stockings as well, leaving me completely naked.

"Jon...," I whimpered as he pulled my legs as far apart as they would go and pushed back in.

Ryan returned quickly, laying down next to me opposite from Spencer. Each grabbed one of my legs and held them as Jon grasped my hips and set a furious pace, and I was too far gone to even care what came out of my mouth.

"Jon... Jon, god, please... need... come, please, oh fuck..."

My hands were in Jon's hair, gripping tight and pulling hard, and he simply took it, groaning and pounding into me even harder. Jon was on a warpath and, fortunately for me because that's how I liked it, I was right in the middle of it.

"I swear to god, Brendon, you make me wait this long ever again..."

I groaned and writhed, continuing to beg him to take the cock ring off. He nodded at Spencer to do it, and as soon as the pressure lifted, I was gone. If I screamed, I don't remember, but my back arched clear off the bed and I could feel the roots of Jon's hair give way as I tugged on it, the warm splatter of my own cum on my stomach. I would have blacked out if not for Jon still fucking me ruthlessly, the feeling slowly becoming too much. Luckily, before I could complain, he gave one last jarring thrust and came, moaning my name.

He dropped down to his elbows afterwards and kissed me long and deep before going to clean up himself. Spencer and Ryan put my legs back down and licked my cum off my stomach, each one kissing me on the cheek once they were done. They got off the bed then, picking up their clothes and beginning to redress.

"Fifteen minutes, wanna go again?" I heard Ryan whisper to Spencer as Jon returned to bed and pulled me close to his chest.

"Are you kidding? Of course," Spencer replied with a grin, pulling Ryan into a passionate kiss.

Jon groaned. "God, you guys, get a room."

The two pulled away, still grinning, and Spencer grabbed Ryan's hand, half dragging him out of our room so that they could go to their own.

"You're such a hypocrite, Jon," I muttered, grinning into his collarbone.

He chuckled. "Bringing them into this was your idea."

"Mmm, but they make such good submissives."

"You know I'm a much better submissive."

I looked up into his face, kissing his chin. "That's why I picked you."


End file.
